


Relatively Forceful

by planningconquest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Vader's sibling, Eldritch powers of the galaxy, Prince of the Force, Vader gets Luke fic, missing uncle, on the Force side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planningconquest/pseuds/planningconquest
Summary: Being the offspring of the Force means more than anyone thought it was. Being half of an Eldritch being means being related to more than one Eldritch being.On a routine mission for the Alliance; Luke Skywalker runs into a semi-distant relation and a not so distant relation.





	Relatively Forceful

The main predator species of Daggon was an enormous flighted creature that the locals called ‘icsi’ and everyone else called ‘dragons’. People that antagonized the icsi called them, “damned fool beasts!” And other things that were not usually considered polite. 

They ranged in shape and size and color but they had four legs, a tail, wings (with spans reaching up to 200 feet) and a long neck that ended in a sharp head. 

Among the traits of the icsi was that of superior smell and sight and freakish intelligent. Had they a more humanoid structure they would probably be called semi-sentient. 

Luke thought they were amazing. 

“Boss, don’t you want to let go of that thing?” Wes asked from his position of standing in the middle of the creek. He was trying to catch a fish as he’d seen people do on the holonet. It wasn’t going very and he was soaked through the bone but he was optimistic none the less. 

The baby icsi that was hanging around Luke’s shoulder thrilled at him, annoyed, and the one sitting on his lap hissed at the other rebel pilot. 

“Wes,” Luke chided as he tickled another one behind their budding head horned, “you need to be polite to them. They are very wise and intelligent. Very family oriented.”

“That’s great.” Wes replied, he trained his eyes on the flowing water below and frowned. “Hey, if I bring back a fish do you think High Command will be a little happier about not being able to make a base here?” 

“I don’t’ see why not.” Luke said, his voice was distant and degraded into ridiculous baby noises as he kissed the little green head in front of him. “Who is a beautiful lizard? Hmm? You are! The prettiest one. Oh, you are too. Cannot forget you. You are all so pretty.” The language faded from basic to a sing-song one that Wes didn’t recognize. He shrugged and went back to trying to catch fish. 

“You know,” Luke said. He stood up and walked over to the other man carrying three dragons and had one around his neck. “I think they communicate with the force.” 

“That’s great, Commander.” 

“They do, I can’t. I don’t know enough about the force to try and talk to them but I can tell. They stand out like people.” 

“I don’t know what that means.” Wes said, he looked up at his commander and then at the enormous dragon that was resting about twenty feet away. “What is it doing?” He asked, pointing at the dragon. A great eye opened and narrowed. The icsi didn’t have to lift its head or make a noise of annoyance. Wes, reminded strongly of Princess Leia and Mon Mothma at their most irritated, gave a reflexive bow. “Luke!” Annoyed at this, he glared at the blond who only shrugged 

“Wes, be polite. This is their planet. We’re only stopping by and she’s here because she’s relaxing. I think it’s because I’m watching her little ones.” Luke cooed a few more words at a shocking pink dragon and snuggled the three closer. “Aren’t they just perfect?”

“Adorable.” Wes gave up on fishing and stalked from the creek. He tried to squeeze water out of his flight suit but gave up and slumped on the creeks rocky edge. The green dragon made its way down Luke’s side, sharp claws digging into his suit, and over to Janson. “What do you want?” It sniffed at his leg for a moment, butting its head against his leg and then snagging a length of loose fabric and chewing. “HEY! STOP CHEWING ON ME!” 

“Calm down, Wes.” Luke ordered, “she’s just curious.” 

“We’ll make her stop!” He tried to drag the orange fabric from her mouth and she made a disgruntled noise and dug her claws into his hands. “OW!” 

Luke laughed as the other icsi abandoned him, except the one around his shoulder, for Wes. He was going to say something more when a cough came from behind them. 

“Oh,” he turned and saw a woman in hiking gear standing at the edge of the clearing that surrounded this particular bend in the creek. “Hello.” 

“Hi?” Her eyes, dark brown, shifted from Wes to Luke and then to the icsi. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Biggs,” Luke lied with alarming ease and he nodded to Wes, “that’s Han.”

“Are you guys aware that this planetary conservation park is home to the largest nest of icsi on the planet?” The woman’s smile became genuine as she shook Luke’s hand. “I’m from a family of forest rangers. I know this area better than anything else in the galaxy.”

“Forest rangers? What is a forest ranger?” 

“Forest rangers take care of the forest! They help prevent fires, planet new trees, remove invasive species, and help out the local icsi if they need it. We’re not too far from one of the nicest scenic areas either.” 

“Scenic views?” Luke wondered and Wes shook his head. “What kind?”

“You just look down the mountain and see the whole valley! Plus! You see the whole of the city and a lot of the park too. It’s beautiful. I don’t know anyone that doesn’t like it.” The stranger’s smiled gleamed in the early morning sun. “How long are you two staying on Daggon?” 

“Not long, we’re actually planning on leaving today?” 

“Today?” She scoffed, “have you see any of the area? Have you tried to food?” She winked, “met any of the beautiful people?” 

“No.” Luke gently pet the baby icsi around his neck, “we’re a little busy. We’re supposed to be…going.” 

“Our company doesn’t want to set up an office here,” Wes said quickly as the woman’s expression became suspicious. 

“Company?” 

“Oh, yes.” Wes dragged three babies behind him as he came to Luke’s side. “Uh, we’re working for a…ship designer and builder. They want to set up shop on a few new planets but this one won’t work.” 

“Oh! You’re corporate scouts!” She exclaimed, “Oh, I’m glad this planet didn’t work out for you. I’d just hate to a have huge factory on world. Goodness. Well, if you’re not going to be on world much longer then you should go see the scenic look out! Maybe have a nice meal in town. The local hotel, well, inn, is just the most comfortable place. Nan has owned it for years. Golly, she’s the nicest person. I bet she’d like to meet you. She serves the best dumplings. ” 

“That might make me feel better.” Wes said, looking pathetically at Luke. “What do you say?” 

“No thank you,” Luke laughed, his smile instantly disarming the woman. “I’m afraid we really have to be going.” 

“Of course,” she waved them goodbye and set off on the path. 

 

##$#4

Vader was between meetings when a mousedroid bumped into his boots. No one noticed and the lights on the droid lit up in a particular way that meant an agent needed to contact him discreetly. 

The relief his officers felt at his departure was obvious in the force and easily ignored. When he reached his quarters and activated the comm line, he saw his agent stationed on a planet suspected of concealing several Jedi temples and the knowledge of the old masters. 

“What is it agent?” 

“Milord.” The older woman wore a bright pink apron, gray hair was teased around her head and her wrinkles had been ineffectively covered in make-up. She was small, unassuming, and a fantastic liar. He knew she worked as an innkeeper and used her position for more gossip than he could ever want. “I was out walking near my varmint traps and I saw two rebels starfighters. X-wings, both with little Death Stars painted on the sides.” 

“Did you see the pilots?”

“No, sir but I’ve disabled the ships and set up a holo-cam nearby so when they do come back I’ll know and see who it is.” A small furry creature jumped onto her lap. She pet it as she continued, “oh, the Joneses are going to be having twins this year. Isn’t it wonderful?” 

“Are there any other rebels on world?” 

“Not that I’ve seen. None of the satellites picked anything unusual up. I’ll call back after the dinner rush and see if anyone else in town heard about or saw the rebels. From the Death Star I’d say they’ve have to be Rogue Squadron.” She tutted at the animal. “Would you like me capture them?”

“Yes.” 

“Wonderful, the honeymoon suite should work just fine for them.” 

“I will transfer my ship to Daggon 5, we will be en-route shortly. Expect my arrival in two days.” 

“Yes, milord.” She waved and he signed off. He activated the comm to his captain and relayed his chance of plans. No too much later he felt the ship jump to hyperspace and en route to Daggon 5. 

#$#$#

“Should we check it out?” 

“Check what out?”

“The little scenic spot. You know, the overlook on the town and the valley?” 

“Wes, you want to interrupt our vital mission for the Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic for tourism?” 

“I guess when you say it like that it does sound pretty dumb,” Wes rubbed the back of his head, “I just thought it would be nice.” 

“Sure!” Luke clapped a hand on his back, “we’ll go. It’s not like we need to be back soon anyway and it would be nice to do something besides work.” 

“What about the ships?” 

“We covered them well enough.” Luke nodded and began to untangle the icsi from around his neck and set him on the ground. “It would be nice. Are you saying you don’t want to go anymore?”

“Well, I guess I didn’t think that you’d enjoy it.” 

“I’m a year off Tattoine,” Luke said, “getting the chance to see new greenery and forests is always a treat.” His smile, heartfelt and honest, almost made Wes blush. 

“Sure,” he nudged one of the icsi away with his boot, “let’s go.” The little blue one hissed at him and flounced back over to his mother and snuggled up at her side. His mother began to soothe his bruised pride and Wes pushed his commander away from the relaxing family. “Come on, she said it wasn’t far, right?” 

“Nope, shouldn’t be.” Luke agreed, following after saying a last goodbye to the icsi. “Too bad we don’t have a holo camera. It would be nice to take some pictures.”

Half an hour later they passed the woman on her way back down. They didn’t speak but she gave them a cheery nod and continued down. 

#$#$#

Nan handled the dinner rush at her inn with her usual grace and good humor. She weaseled extra money in tips out of the tourists and her usual tips from her regulars. It was almost over, nearing her usual closing time, when the first rumble of distant thunder. She dind’t give it much thought until a customer at the bar mentioned two corporate scouts.

From her place beside the fireplace and holding two conversations at once with two different tables; she heard.

“They weren’t very old. Had to be in the earily twenties but those corporate scouts were adorable! Honestly, they were placing with a few icsi babies. The mother was just relaxing nearby, I think she was using them as babysitters. But they said they worked for an engineering company.” Nan sidled over to the bar and joined the conversation easily. 

“Pilots?” She asked, thinking of the x-wings not far from her inn. “I love pilots, they always have the nicest stories to tell. Mina, tell me about these cute little pilots.” 

“There’s not much to tell,” Mina slurped down her soup, “I wanted to get done with my hike before the storm hit. Boy, I sure hope they aren’t out in it. Anyway, they were cute. A short blond with this fellow who had dark brown hair. Humans, obviously.” 

“Obviously,” Nan agreed. 

“I think the dark one was honestly trying to catch a fish with his bare hands. It was hilarious, I didn’t’ have the heart to tell him it was next to impossible. I mean, if he did catch the fish he’d’ve gotten shocked. Gosh, and the blond was just too cute.” Mina spoke past a mouthful a food, “I hope they didn’t get caught in the rain.”

“Oh, me too.” Nan said, worry beginning to creep in. “Do you think they saw the monsoon signs?” 

“No idea.” Mina shrugged, “the season starts this week. Once the rain starts, it’s not going to stop.” 

“Oh boy, we may need to send out some search and rescue.” Nan pressed her hands to her cheek, “I really hope they’re okay.” 

#$#$#

“Well,” Luke tried to push sopping bangs out of his eyes only to have them fall back, “that’s a little nice at least.” 

“It’s covered in rain,” grumbled Wes. He rubbed his chest, trying to beat out the cold that seemed to have settled in it. “The whole damn valley is covered in rain and water and puddles and…can we go back to the ships? After we eat something nice?” 

“Yep.” Thunder rumbled overhead and lightening sparked in the distance. “Yep, let’s go.” They hiked back down the stream they’d first met the icsi family. The babies were gone and only the mother remain, her head buried in the newly swollen creek and pulling enormous fish out of it. She lifted her enormous head, almost as big as an x-wing and swung it over to look at Luke and Wes. “Hi,” Luke waved and the icsi dropped a fish, longer than Luke was tall, onto the ground beside them. 

“That’s disgusting.” Wes grumbled. He leaned away as she pushed her nose against his torso. “Ah, I’m sorry. I am.” She only snorted and nudged him away and did the same to Luke. “What does she want?”

“Not sure.” Luke swallowed as the icsi pushed him again; away from the creek and perpendicular to the path they were on. Almost into the mountain. Before Luke could collide with the rock and moss a whole section of the mountain shifted. Most of it moved up but some moved to the side; revealed a door that would have let four x-wings pass through with ease. “They do use the force!” He exclaimed and was pushed through the door, closely followed by Wes and the icsi. “Neat.” 

“Neat, am I the only one considering that we’ve been kidnapped by dragons?” Wes asked as the door rumbled shut.” 

“Yep!” 

#$#$#

“The pilots are reported to be a blond and a bruntte.” Her conversation was in the refresher and the small image of Vader was set on top of the make-up cabinet. “They called themselves Biggs and Han. They told my patron they were corporate scouts that decided Daggon 5 wasn’t a proper place to have a office. That means they wanted to make a base here.” 

“Have they come to the town yet?” 

“No, I have a suspicion they got caught out in the monsoon. The weather won’t be letting back up. It is very possible that we’ll need to send search and rescue out to get them. If the icsi haven’t gotten to them.” 

“The icsi?”

“A local…thing. Very intelligent and sometimes know to shelter hikers caught in the rain.” 

“I will arrive shortly.”

“Of course,” she replied agreeably, “should I send out a search party?”

“No. I will find them.” Vader uncrossed his arms and signed off. 

#$#$#$

Luke glanced around the small chamber and then at Wes. Wes was less interested in the cavern carved from the mountain and more interested in the pallet of furs that held a odd collection of delicate objects. 

“Can I move those and go to sleep?” He asked and took the fact that the big one pushed him closer to it as a yes. Wes moved a number of the little glass things off the pallet and into a small corner of rock for safekeeping. As soon as it was safe, he dropped onto the pallet and lolled about. “This is amazing!”

“Wes, get off your wet things!” Luke barked, “you’ll get sick!” 

“I’m fine.” Wes said but complied. Luke explored the rest of the cavern to find the necessary tools to start a fire and some human friendly objects. Including a few set of warm robes. The style was outdated and odd but he more curious as to why they were there. 

“What is all this?” He asked, pushing his hair out his eyes. The icsi didn’t reply gestured with her long neck for him to follow. He did so and found himself led into an enormous cavern, twice the size of the temples of Yavin and full to bursting with icsi of dozens of different colors. Some of them emerged from holes near the top and more of them were resting in alcoves that seemed to be carved out of the mountain. At the bottom was a lake. An icsi, bigger than the Falcon, was resting in the center. Apparently enjoying the water. Dozens of others swam around it.

It was warmer in this enormous cavern, almost steamy. 

A hot spring of sorts, Luke realized. He watched the icsi wander across the ground, followed by her brood and toward the lake. 

“What’s going on, boss? Where’d you go?” 

“Wes,” Luke called, “bring those clothes you see!” 

“Why?” 

“Just do it and come here.” He make his way to the lake and pressed a hand into the water. It was warm, not too hot and not too cold. He walked along the pebbly beach until he came across a small-ish lagoon that was underneath a shelf. The icsi who’d escorted him here was on top and Luke shrugged before pulling off his wet flightsuit and clothes and setting his boots upside down to dry. Wes joined him a second later, annoyed but carrying the cloaks with due consideration for the fact he was still soaked through. 

“Hot springs? You know, if I had been on this trip with anyone else I would not be here. I would still be slogging my way down a muddy mountain, probably get chased by some gun toting idiot and then shot. I would not be going to an underground hot spring that a bunch of dragons use. I mean, come on. They already have human clothes. A little big but doesn’t seem a little too convenient?” 

“Nope.” Luke waded into the water as Wes tried to set his flight suit somewhere it would get dry. He moved into the water up to his chest and sighed. “This feels great.” 

“You trust them?” 

“Sure, they’re the ones who led us here and even if I can’t hear what they’re saying. I at least know what their intentions are. They aren’t going to hurt us.” 

“I’m glad you’re so comfortable.” Wes grumbled and joined him in the hot water. They were a little separate from the other icsi. 

“I don’t know why either.” Luke smacked his hands against the water. “I mean, I can tell this isn’t a good base for the rebels but I just.. something about this planet speaks to me. I feel, it’s alive somehow. The whole planet. Something bigger is here than just the people.” 

Wes shrugged and looked up at the ledge over them. The original icsi was joined by another, this one deep purple, and their little ones were dive bombing the surface of the water. “Boss, this seems a little too convienient.”

“Don’t you think that some people just want to help?”

“You,” Wes declared as his command splashed water his direction, “have not been a rebel long enough. You need to have a healthy suspicion of people before we send you out on your next mission.” Luke smiled and caught one of the falling icsi babies that was trying to cannon ball into the water. It squeaked in dismay and wailed when Luke gently set it into the water. “Boss! Stop playing with babies! This is serious!” 

“The storm won’t last forever,” Luke replied, “we will make our way down the mountain and back to our ships. We’ll be fine.” The baby dove into the water and vanished from sight. 

“How can you be sure?” Wes wondered and then yelped when something snapped at his toe. He found no sympathy from his commander who only laughed at him. “COME ON!” 

“Let them be,” Luke admonished and Wes splashed the obviously chortling dragon, “they’re only playing.” 

“I want to keep my toes, alright. Tell them to stay away from my toes!”

“Wes, you’re not speaking to them. You’re telling me to tell them. They understand you just fine. By not talking to them you’re insulting them.”

“I.” Wes glared up at the ceiling and sighed, “fine, stop biting my toes please.” 

“That’s better.” Luke beamed and Wes flushed, ducking into the water to hide it. “Huh, why are they laughing?”

“Shut up,” Wes hissed and watched Luke wade out of the water, “leaving already?”

“I’m not really used to just sitting around in water. I mean, a bath is nice and all but I have some trouble doing it for extended periods of time. “

“You’ve been off the dust ball for a year now.” Luke shrugged but didn’t reply. He shrugged on the ancient looking clothes and left Wes in the water; glaring at the little icsi that were circling around him. “LUKE!” 

#$#$#

Luke sighed as he dropped onto the pallet of furs and cross his legs; trying to take a meditation pose he’d seen a few times from old Ben. It wasn’t really comfortable but he persisted. 

He didn’t really know what he was doing but he tried to reach out for the vast feeling that had flooded him in the Death Star trench. In the few times he’d confronted Vader and other criminals. The whole situation was as odd as Wes had said but he…he trusted them. He trusted them to not hurt him and to help him. 

He wasn’t even sure why. 

Luke felt a gust of cold air stir and the fire wavered and went out. He frowned and stumbled around in the semi-darkness to try and find where he’d left the matches. The only light came from above and…he looked up. Green crystals were set into the ceiling in a narrow line. 

He frowned and stood. They weren’t leading toward the lake but…away. Luke sighed, debating following them and then shrugged and began to follow the winding path. It took him past a bunch of different icsi, a few more caves where families were relaxing or eating or sleeping. It took him to a staircase. This one fit for humans. 

Luke, almost in a detached manner, stepped onto the stairs and nearly fell over as the whole of the stair case began to move. “Well, that’s new.” He said and waited as the stairs moved him downward into a black space so dark he likened it to a moonless night on Tatooine. The crystals had stopped at the top of the stairs only to be replaced by bright yellow ones at the bottom. 

Once the stairs had stopped moving, Luke stepped off and looked about. It was a hallway. Built for and by humans. The walls and the ceiling were covered in the same crystals that had led him down here. All of them, some overlapping and some too close to slip a razor between, were set into a mural. At this end the crystals were only part of a landscape and an afternoon sky. Further down, Luke could see that the images was changing. 

Confused but not afraid, he followed the hallway. Twisting around every so often to make sure he saw the whole mural across the ceiling and walls. Landscape of some plains transformed into some landscape of a mountain and then, as he emerged into an enormous chamber, became a snow-capped. The room was enormous and domed, a few hallways branched off of it. At the top of the dome was a ceiling of glass, so bright he had to look away. Further down the dome where the details of the mountain sat, were the vague outlines of people wearing pink and orange robes. They looked like they were meditating in the snow. Further down the dome was a rings of fire, laid down by opals that glittered in the dim light. 

“Wow.” Luke inched into the room and did a turn to gather what was what. Peace, the whole room felt peaceful and calm. No one had stepped in the temples for years. 

“It’s been a long time since I met a family member.” He whirled around and saw an icsi emerge from one of the distant halls. He was pale gray and smallish. 

“Who?” Luke took a few careful steps back. The icsi didn’t seem interested in him though. “I…um…family?” 

“You are my nephew.” The icsi settled onto the tiles in the center of the room with a contented sigh, “I have never had a nephew but I know how impossible it is to miss the direct descendants of my father.” 

“Um…who?” 

“The Force is what humans have been calling it. I know it as Father, simply. There are other names some far more silly than that.” The icsi said mildly, looking at Luke with fond amusement. “A nephew, charming.” 

“Excuse me,” Luke tugged his robes closer to himself, “I think you’ve got me mixed up with someone else.”

“Impossible, the truth cannot be hidden. You cannot be hidden. Your father must be concerned. It is not often my siblings dare tread on another’s space and time. Where is he, little one? To have failed in teaching you?”

“I, um, even if you have the right person…my father is dead.” Luke shrugged at the disbelieving stare the icsi sent him. “Sorry to disappoint. I’m here because the rebellion is looking for a place to have a new base.”

“Dead?” The icsi looked him over, “I have not sensed a siblings death since the beginning of the galaxy. I would sense his death. No, you are mistaken, little one. Ah, you are so young. I see you are in human form, have you attempted to take another one?”

“I can’t…I don’t even know how to use the Force.” Luke said and the icsi snorted. 

“Why not?”

“I don’t have a teacher. I don’t have anybody.” 

“Your father won’t teach you?”

“My father is dead!” 

“No, he isn’t.” The icsi snorted, “I can sense him.” 

Luke stared at him, hardly daring to hope. “Who? Who did you say you were?” 

“I am Icsi, builder of this world, progenitor of this species.” 

“Icsi is what they call them.” 

“I am aware.” 

“Then…you’re?”

“I was created eons ago by my father. I find it is odd, he has not created any new siblings in so long.” Icsi sighed, “I wonder why he bothered this time?” 

“Bothered?” 

“Creating new children. There are thousands of us spread across the universe and more in the universes beyond but you are very clearly a good portion human. Very human. I find this odd. While he did create that species he has not…truly interacted with them since the loss of their home world.” 

“I don’t,” Luke stuttered, “understand. You said my father was created by the force? And that he’s still alive? I can’t, Darth Vader killed my father when I was a baby.” 

“A lie obviously, nephew.” Icsi snorted, “can’t you sense it?” 

“Should I be able to?” Luke wondered and grimaced when Icsi snarled. 

“YES! Your birthright! It is truth and power!” 

“I don’t know how to do it.” Luke pointed out and Icsi tossed his head. 

“Then you must listen to it. Sit down, take the pose of the humans on the dome. They were some of the best listeners in the universe. They built this temple to honor the truth. To be true you must listen.” Luke sat down and took the pose, wondering what he was supposed to do next. “Now, close your eyes.”

“Why?” 

“Hmph, disrespectful nephew. Close your eyes to get rid of the distractions. Now, turn your gaze inward and outward. The force is everything and yet it is nothing. It is the dark and the light and one and zero. Being and non-being, connecting you to the enormity of all.” Luke swallowed and tried to focus, trying to filter out the talking, straining to reach for the power. “Do not focus so much. Do not think too hard. It is a part of you in the very same way the carbon is part of your every cell. Let it come to you.” 

Luke felt his body, the world around him he was touching and then, as something surged in his mind, the entire galaxy. 

Power. Unimaginable power surged through his veins, he burned with starlight. The galaxy shifting again and again until he could see it all without opening his eyes. 

#$#$3

Vader would have staggered to the side if not for the restraints of his medical pod. 

Light surged across the known galaxy, burning and withering any of the darkness it encountered. Shredding the shroud that had been in place for as long as he remembered. 

Bright…light. 

Luke. Vader forced his eyes open even as he quailed under the onslaught. He had to find Luke. 

#$##$3

“Is it always like this?” Luke wondered. He opened his eyes to find Icsi nodding. “There’s so much. I feel like I’ve got a sun burning in my chest.”

“Hmm. You should see the truth.” 

“The truth?” 

“You didn’t believe me when I told you that your father was still alive.” 

“But he isn’t.” Luke said and the gently presented a rebuttal. “He is?” He looked up at Icsi, eyes wide. “Does he know I exist?” Something nodded beside him and Luke nearly reeled. “Then why hasn’t he come for me? Why didn’t he find me when I was little? Why didn’t he come for me? Does he even care about me?” The force was silent. “Why isn’t it answering?” 

“I don’t know,” Icsi said quietly, “but you should return to your friend, he is growing concerned for you.” 

“Wes.” Luke staggered upright, “he’s waiting for me. I have to go.” 

“I know.” Icsi replied as Luke stumbled away from him. “I know.”

#$#$3

Wes had walked the entire length of the beach and into a few strange Icsi rooms to find Luke. After a few hours of searching, he returned, dejected. 

“I don’t know where he is.” He said, plopping onto the pallet as a baby icsi clambered onto his lap. “I mean, all this way and the storm and everything just to lose him during a bath. Come on, Wedge wouldn’t have lost him.” The baby thrilled at him and he sighed. “I don’t think the princess could have let him out of her sight but thanks, baby.” 

“WES!” He lurched to his feet, sending the icsi sprawling. 

“Commander!” Wes nearly collided with him. Luke was sprinting, his eyes were wild, his hair crazy about his head. He looked fine but his expression was nearly manic. 

“My father’s alive!” He exclaimed, seizing Wes’s arms and yanking him in a circle, “he is! My uncle told me he’s alive. Well, no. My uncle told me to search in the force and see the truth but I saw that my father was still alive! Wes! Anakin Skywalker is still alive!” 

 

“Where have you been!” Wes yelled and Luke’s excitement dimmed. “I’ve been looking for you for hours! Where did you go?”

“The temple,” Luke said, “in the mountain, I think it’s below the lake. Still. I mean. I think it called to me…me being all Jedo potential and everything. Um…I met my uncle down there. It was weird.” 

“Luke.” Wes said carefully, “It’s not that I don’t trust you with my life and my soul and everything else but…I think you need to go to bed.” 

“Wes! My father is alive! Anakin Skywalker! The greatest Jedi knight that ever lived! If we can find him then we can turn the war in our favor! He’ll join us, I know it. We just have to find him.” 

“We can find him after we’ve slept.” Wes repeated firmly, taking hold of his commander’s shoulder and pushing him toward the pallet of furs. “That’s nice and all but you look like you put your hand on a power cord. You need some sleep.”

“He’s alive!” Luke’s happiness was contagious. 

“How do you even know?” 

“The force told me. It shows the truth.” 

“Okay and who is this uncle of yours?” 

“He called himself Icsi. He’s the one who created the icsi. He’s a little frustrating to deal with but he gave me some pointers on how to use the force. Still, apparently he’s my father’s brother on my grandfather’s side. I think he said that the Forced created them. I mean, father’s at least part human but I’m a little more human than my father but.” Luke sucked in a deep breath as Wes guided him onto the pallet. “My father is alive! Wes, we can find him now!”

“How?” Wes demanded, getting the nervous, sickly feelings that had haunted him all through the Death Star and every time something was about to happen. He looked about, half expecting to find Imperials swarming the cave systems. 

“I don’t know,” Luke beamed. “But my father is alive! I can find him!” 

“Great, can we find him after we sleep?” Wes clutched at his commanders shoulders and dragged the man onto the pallet. “Please?” 

“Sure,” Luke could have thrown him off but laid down easily, still grinning. His expression flickered a bit. 

“What’s wrong?” Wes propped his head up on his hand and Luke shook his head. “Come on, boss, don’t you trust me?”

“I just…I know my father is alive and if he is then why didn’t he come for me? Didn’t ever care? I mean, he should be able to tell that I’m alive, right?” 

“If he’s a prisoner then he might not be able to come.” Wes pointed out. Luke was usually more astute than this but he seemed equally perturbed and excited. “Maybe he’s waiting for you. Maybe he’s the one who needs a rescue?”

“You could be right.” Luke crossed his arms over his chest and curled up on his side. “Thanks, Wes.” 

Wes rolled his eyes and scooted closer until he was all but cuddling his commander. “I’m not letting you go.” Wes said, “you might go run off and find other long lost family members that could get us in a lot of trouble.” He felt vindicated as Luke chuckled. “Alright, lets get some shut eye.” 

“Good night, Wes.” Luke said and Wes took the opportunity to cuddle the object of his admiration. 

#$#$#

When Vader landed on Daggon 5 he was met with suspicious side-eying from the local population. There were some intense frowns and then some suspicious side-eyeing before he met up with his agent.

Agent Nan greeted him cheerfully, as to fit better with her cover, and led him to her inn. Her entire building was vacated within moments when he entered it. She chatted pointlessly for a while, pretending to ignore he continuously mounting threats and pouring tea for his befuddled General Veers. It was only when they were truly alone did she finally get to the point. “The ships are where I left them. I checked on them this morning.”

“Rebel x-wings?” Veers asked and took a sip of his tea. 

“Who else uses x-wings?” Nan demanded and he blinked at her sharp tone. “Now, they still haven’t come down from the mountain. The local police are getting nervous and we’re worried about them so…you’ll have to send search and rescue.” Veers was too much of a professional to grumble at the fact that he was going to be stomping around in the mud but he frowned. 

“Very well,” Vader said, “which local guide would be best?” 

“Oh, you’ll need to take Micha. That little brat still hasn’t paid his tab so don’t kill him please.” 

“Very well.” Vader took a look at the room, perfect for the locals and the tourists. “Where are the ships?” 

“Out the back path by about a mile.” 

“General, prepare your men for travel. I will investigate the ships and return with more information. Agent, where is your speeder.” 

“The garage, under a tarp. Don’t let the looks fool you, it’s the fastest thing in this hemisphere.” 

#$#$#4

The speeder handled beautifully. Its decrepit disguise reminded him unpleasantly of the Corellian freighter he hated so much. 

Still, he reached the two ships in good time despite the thundering rain upon his head. The moment he landed, Vader would have sucked in a heavy breath. 

Luke. This was Luke’s ship. He son was on world. 

Why couldn’t he sense him? He had felt the boys power flare in the force, like a supernova going wild but…where was his son? Vader couldn’t pinpoint the location and he couldn’t make sense of why his son was…gone. 

A slight whirring beep caught his attention and Vader frowned the sight of a lone astromech. R2-D2; sitting his connection port and waiting miserably. 

“Droid.” The red photo receptor lit up and focused on him. It blared in alarm and began twittering in anger. “Your master has left you.” 

[No, he hasn’t. Get lost you scrappy imp garbage.]

“Your master has left you and I will have him soon enough.” Vader paced around the ship. R2 keep him in his line of vision, still humming a warning. “You may come peacefully or I will drag you behind. If you continue to make things difficult I will destroy you.” 

[Do you even know where he is?] Demanded Artoo and Vader smiled. 

“Yes, if you wish to stay with your master in the future you will come with me.” 

[Fine but I stay with him. You do not hurt him.]

“I have no intention of hurting Commander Skywalker.” Vader said and whirled around when a deep voice came from behind. 

“That’s good news.” One of the local beasts, a dragon, was standing behind him. Artoo screamed in alarm and blasted out his connection port to land beside the ship, still screaming. “Well, this is curious. My younger brother, here, in the flesh.” The enormous head tilted to the side, “Almost in the flesh. There’s not much left of you, is there?” 

“Who are you?” Vader demanded, his hand moving to his lightsaber. 

“You mean you can’t sense it?” The dragon asked. “You can sense me? Well, I suppose you can’t. If you’ve been blind to your siblings this whole time no reason for you to start now. Certainly wouldn’t want to introduce you to some, they’d try to eat you.” 

“Who are you?” 

“Hmph, the locals call me Icsi. I created the beings on this planet.” The beast lowered its head to look at him. “To my earlier point I am glad because there is no point at which a father should ever bring willing harm to his son. I had thought you might had fallen to such depravity because of your injuries and that disgusting stench of utter...filth around you. Honestly, who have you been consorting with? Rather, what have you been consorting with?” 

Around them, the rain continued to beat down on the muddying path. Vader was silent for a long time and Artoo buzzed and scanned Icsi. 

“I do not have siblings.” Vader said slowly, stretching out with the force and trying to feel what the being really was. 

“Not on your human sides, certainly. On the other side, you have innumerable siblings across the universe.” 

“Siblings?” 

“Yes,” Icsi didn’t seem annoyed by Vader’s impatience. “Many of them, very few of them as calm and even tempered as I am. Count yourself and your son lucky.” Vader jolted. “If he had intruded on Soondra’s planet she would have buried him in a pile of rock. As it was, I was not pleased to feel him. He is too bright for me to eat though.” 

“You have seen Luke?” Vader snarled and Icsi nodded and then looked away. 

“You command soldiers. How quaint.” 

“Where is Luke.” Vader demanded and Icsi looked at him with askance. 

“How have you not had him before?” 

“He was stolen,” Vader ground out, “by an enemy. Concealed from me until the last year when we crossed paths.” 

“Ah, the human war. You are on opposite sides. That seems fitting, given our father’s rather dysphoric nature.”

“Where is he?” He demanded again and felt something push him to the ground almost effortlessly. He stared up from the mud as Icsi leaned over him. 

“Humans,” he snarled, “do not make demands of me. Even if they are related.” 

“My son is more my concern than your petty pride,” he growled and ignited his lightsaber as he staggered to his feet. “Where is the boy?” 

“Safe,” Icsi shook his head, sending water everywhere. Artoo squealed in dismay and tried to shy away from the water. “Asleep.” 

“Why can’t I sense him?” 

“A lot of reasons, mostly because I control this planet and even if you were chasing down anyone else, you wouldn’t sense them.”

“Why?”

“Call it sibling interference. The planet is imbued with my very essence and being. The form you see is simply an avatar of my consciousness. I take on the image of my progeny.”

“What of the other pilot?” 

“Luke’s? Luke’s friend? Oh, they are both asleep. I understand they got caught in the rain.” 

“Where will I find them?” 

 

“Somewhere you can’t go.” Icsi snorted. “It would be deeply inappropriate. You are already on my surface, younger brother, I am hardly about to let you walk into my very core. Ehwyh, have you not been taught to proper etiquette?” 

“No.” Vader snapped. “I was unaware those like you even existed.” 

“Hmph, I will bring you your son and you will tell of my you are unaware of your…differences.”

“Very well.” Icsi slopped over to his brother and sat back on his haunches. With a snap, he covered Vader with his wing and cleared his throat. “So, your life?” 

“I was taken as a Jedi.” Vader said impatiently. “I was proclaimed to be the Chosen One. I led troops into battle, I fought a war and then another war. I assumed the nature of my birth due to a horrible crime that my mother suffered. Any idea that I was brought to life by something other than humans was and is ludicrous.” 

“You mean you’ve never spoken to father?” 

“I was abandoned and betrayed by the force as an infant.” Vader ground out, Artoo warbled beside him, distressed. “I do not trust anything that would pretend to hold parental right and duty over me.” 

“Betrayed?” Icsi twisted his head to look at Vader. “I see that scars in your soul, little brother and I see how you use the force. You beat at it, yanking and pulling with violence. I suppose the two are rightly interconnected.” He fluttered his wing and sighed deeply. “You do not trust our father?” 

“You would expect me to?” 

“No.” Icsi sighed again, “it is odd to me. They have not created in so long and to abandon one of his own. I find that very odd.” 

“Are we finished?”

“What planet is your own?”

“Why does it matter?” 

“Many reasons.” Icsi said, not budging as Vader finally gave in.

“Tatooine.”

“Ah, the enslaved one.” Icsi said knowingly, “the only one of my siblings to be bound down by the hands and hearts of the humans.”

“Explain yourself.” Vader demanded. He had crossed his arms over his chest at this point and was glaring up at the dragon. 

“No, that is for another time. I assure you, little brother, father has not abandoned you.” 

“HE HAS!” Vader thundered, behind him, lightening ignited the sky. “THE PAIN AND ABUSES I HAVE SUFFRED HAVE NO EQUAL! YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY KNOW THE PAIN I HAVE KNOWN. DO NOT PRETEND THAT THERE IS ANYTHING OUT THERE THAT HAS CARED!”

“Brother,” Icsi shifted awkwardly.

“No.” Vader jabbed hand at him, “no! Do not preach for an uncaring god! Do not vomit this at me. There is no…there has never been any indication that I have been loved by anyone except my mother!” 

“Little brother. He would not have abandoned you! He could never!” 

“He did!” Vader’s voice was too loud in the rain, louder than even Icsi’s. Artoo have a sympathetic blat and bumped against his leg. “And you, in your eternal privilege and protection could never know anything that I have suffered! The humiliation! None of it you have ever known! “He clenched his fists at his side and was nearly shaking from his rage. Icsi sighed. 

“You are right, of course. I am sure.” Icsi said and shook his wings to move water off them better. “I…find it inconceivable that the Force would abandon any of his children and that they would have no faith in him. No trust in him. This…it is difficult for me to understand. It is even more difficult for me to comprehend. Your son’s lack of knowledge I attributed to…something else. He claimed you were dead. He believed you to be dead but…to find that you have also grown the same way…ah.” The enormous wing dropped around Vader and pulled him close to his scaly body . 

“I want my son.” Vader demanded, standing stiffly despite Icsi’s attempt at affection. 

“Very well.” Icsi sighed and dropped his wing. “You have given me much more to think about than I would have thought, little brother.” 

“Go get him.” Vader snapped, almost raw from the confrontation. Hating how the unfamiliar feeling of shame and vulnerability sapped at his spirits. “I will be waiting in the town. Droid, come with me.” 

#$#$

Luke woke up more comfortable than he’d been in a long time. He was warm, warm enough even for his standards. He was resting on something soft and the comforting familiar presence of his wing-mate echoed softly in his ear. 

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and found himself looking down the dripping wet snout of Icsi. 

“Uncle?’ He asked, still not sure how he felt about it and still not sure he was fully awake. 

“Nephew.” Luke sat up, carefully dislodging himself from Wes’s tight grip and then standing. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh,” Icsi glanced at his clothes critically, “you need a change of clothes.” 

“Um, these were the only things they had and my flight suit should be dry.” He yawned and rubbed his face. “Uh, what time is it?’’

“Time has little meaning to me,” Icsi said as Luke went over to his clothes and poked at the suit. “And I didn’t mean that garish rag.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s not fitting a direct descended of my father and certainly is unfitting for my nephew.”

“Is that why they helped me?” Luke asked, as he moved to change clothes. 

“No, they helped you because you were cute and watched out for the littles while they took a nap. They were simply returning a favor. Don’t put that on! Come here and let me give you something better.” Luke stared at him and then shushed him. 

“Don’t shout, you’ll wake Wes. He’s tired.”

“Hmph, come here, nephew.” Luke sighed and did so. Icsi pressed his snout to Luke’s torso. From the point of contact the clothes rippled and changed. Shifting into different fabric, style, and color. It became something bright blue and white, made from soft fabric that caught on the rough edges of his fingers and he ran them over the sash. It was an elegant outfit that was still more ostentatious than anything that Luke had ever seen. 

“I can’t go out in public like this.” He groaned, “this is too nice to be wearing.” 

“You’re fine.” Icsi snorted dismissively. Wes grumbled and rolled over but didn’t wake. “Now come. I have someone to introduce you to.” 

“Who?” He followed only after clipping his lightsaber to the thin rope around his waist. “And what are you doing in here? I thought you wouldn’t leave your temple?”

“First, do not mention the temple to anyone that is not me. Second, do not question me.” 

“I’m a rebel,” Luke pointed out, “that’s sort of what I’m supposed to do.” He waved goodbye to the only icsi awake of the family that had let them stay for the night. “What about Wes.” 

“Leave him.” 

“I can’t.” 

“For now you can.” Icsi said and they came upon a familiar spot where they had entered. The entire wall shifted again and Luke stepped out onto the muddy path. His slender shoes remained, shockingly, dry and clean. “I didn’t go through the effort of making you look proper without making sure you couldn’t ruin them. Come on, they’re down here.” 

“I sense something.” Luke looked around, “do you sense that?” 

“What?” The too early sky was still mostly dark but pink and orange was beginning to ignite the horizon. The storm cloud of the night had mostly passed, enough for the rising sun to peak through in a few spots. 

“I don’t know. I just sense something is off.” Luke tugged his jacket closer, “I feel ridiculous. Whoever we’re going to meet is going to think I look like an idiot.”

“I doubt it.” Icsi padded along behind him easily as the descended the mountains. “You look very handsome, the blue matches your eyes.”

“You’re spoiling me. You’re not supposed the spoil me.” 

“Well, I get to. I’m your uncle.” 

“I was raised by my uncle. He sure as kriff didn’t spoil me.” 

“Ah, he raised you. That is a different matter entirely. I will probably never see you again.” 

“If you can make clothes out of the force does that mean I can too?” 

“Perhaps, you forget that I am powerful enough to create a whole species.” 

“Oh.” Luke nearly stumbled and righted himself at the last moment. “It rained a lot. I’m not really used to rain and mud yet.” 

“No.” Icsi paused, “boy, you were looking for your father, correct?” 

“I’m planning on it but before I leave I need to go back and get Wes.” 

“I’m here!” They turned to see Wes come running down the path towards them. “Commander! Why did you leave?” He skidded to a halt beside Luke and braced his hands on his knees. “Geez, why do you keep disappearing? The act is getting super old super quick.” He looked up and caught sight of the outfit. “What the kriff are you wearing?” 

“Clothes.” Luke flushed, “is there something wrong with them?” 

“Do you have glitter on your cheeks?” Wes demanded, nearly dropping Luke’s flightsuit in his hurry to grab his face. “You do! You look like a princess? Where did you even get this get up?” 

“I gave it to him.” Snapped an irritated Icsi. Wes gaped and nearly fell back. “Do not mock my nephew. He looks the way a Prince of the Force ought to look. Insult him again and I will have no trouble eating you.” 

“Wow, wow!” Luke held up his hands, separating the snapping Icsi and the gaping Wes, “No one is eating anyone. Uncle, leave Wes alone. Wes, please don’t push my uncle.”

“UNCLE! You expect me to believe that great big lizard is your uncle?” Wes shrieked and Luke sighed as Icsi drew himself up. 

“This is only a portion of myself, snackling!” 

“What kind of engine fumes have you been inhaling?” Wes cried. 

“None.” Luke kept Icsi and Wes separated. “Uncle, Wes is not a snack.” 

“Hmph, if you insist but if he stays on my world I will eat him whole. He’ll just be a little snack but I haven’t tasted human flesh in so long.” Icsi caught sight of Luke’s leery frown. “Ah, I’ve gone too far?”

“Yes.” Said Luke.

“YES!” Shouted Wes. 

“Eat him if you like,” Vader said, emerging from around the bend, “it saves me the trouble.” 

“Vader!” 

“Vader?” 

“Yes?” The Sith paused a few feet away from the little group and hook his thumbs in his belt. 

“You? What?” Luke swallowed and gave Icsi a betrayed glare. “What did you do?”

“Ah, you two do know each other.” Icsi said idly, stomping hard on Wes to keep him from drawing his blaster. Wes, trapped beneath the weight of his paws, cursed and flailed pointlessly. “I was thinking you two had never met.”

“Uncle, what are you doing?” Luke demanded, “why?” 

“Because, Skywalker, he knows to return what is rightfully mine.” Vader said and Luke tried to backpedal. Only to be shoved forward into Vader’s waiting arms by Icsi’s heavy nose. 

“NO!” Luke writhed and twisted in his grip, trying to squirm for his lightsaber. Wes shouted curses from his unfortunate position from beneath Icsi’s paws. 

“Must you be so dramatic?” Icsi sighed, “why are you so afraid of him anyway? Didn’t you want to find your father?”

“Vader killed my father!” Luke shouted, managing to kick Vader’s metal shin only succeeding in stubbing his toe. “OW!” Even as he said it, he felt the force warble a faint denial in his ears. 

“I told you someone had lied to you,” Icsi said patiently, lifting his paws from Wes only enough to give the rebel pilot a false sense of hope and pushing him back down when he thought his prey had gotten far enough. “Your father isn’t dead.” 

Luke, still trapped by the enormous hands on his arms, stared up at the blank mask with something approaching horror. 

“Well, Skywalker?” Vader asked, “what does the Force reveal to you?”

“I.” He swallowed and looked away, “no! It’s not possible.” 

“It is.” 

“You killed Anakin Skywalker!”

“From a certain point of view, as I’m sure you’ve heard, but I am alive and here, Luke. You can sense this.” 

“No!” Luke tried to twist out of his arms but his terror was being replaced by shock and ever mounting horror. “NO!” 

“Search your feelings,” Vader thundered, “you know it to be true.”

“NO! You can’t! You’re supposed to be! No! My father would never have become the likes of you!” 

Vader growled but his set Luke down. His eyes were too wide and too bright for him to bear looking at him for an extended period of time. “Regardless of your feelings, I am your father.” 

The thin shoulders under his hands shook. He could feel Luke’s emotions flaring wildly in the force, searching for the truth. Carefully, he reached for his son. Luke grasped at him and his face went pale as he felt the absolute truth of Vader’s statement. 

“No.” His voice was a mere whisper, hoarse. “You can’t be.” 

“I am.” He said and supported his sons suddenly limp form as he slumped against him. Small and desperate hands grabbed at him, a sickening approximation of a hug. “Luke.”

“You can’t! You can’t be! I don’t. You’re.” Sensing that the circular thinking would only worsen, Vader reached out to his son. 

“Sleep,” he ordered gently and Luke faded fast. Carefully, he hoisted the small figure into his arms and stared down at Luke. He was dressed befitting an Imperial prince. Where he’d gotten the clothes, Vader didn’t care. Finally, he looked to the pilot that was trying to escape the playful sadism of his brother. “Icsi, release the pilot.” Icsi shrugged and the pilot stumbled away, gasping. Before he could speak, Vader sent him to sleep as well. Icsi grabbed him by the back of his flight-suit with his teeth and lifted him up. The man swayed from his mouth, unconscious. 

#$#$#

The pilot was in chains and his son was secured safely and the shuttle was getting ready to take off. Vader was waiting for the report from his men that the two x-wings had been picked up as well. 

“Vader.” The stormtroopers shifted uneasily around Icsi but said nothing. “While it was nice to meet you if you ever need help or something again…don’t hesitate to get lost. Come back again and I will eat you.” There, before their very eyes, Icsi vanished.

“Pilot!” he thundered, “get this shuttle off world before the monsoons rain down on us.”

“Aye!” The pilot shouted and Vader stared down at his son with satisfaction. His son. He glanced one last time at the spot where is brother had vanished and turned away as the boarding ramp began to close. His son, finally.


End file.
